


Study Break

by FlorianKnox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorianKnox/pseuds/FlorianKnox
Summary: It's been a long time since Ichigo has needed to worry about Shinigami and Hollows. Now, his only concern is getting into med school. Ever since he started studying with Uryu, his grades have been top notch. Unfortunately, the Quincy has something of a sadistic streak...





	Study Break

There is something uniquely intimate about surrendering control.

That feeling of vulnerability as you place your heart, your life, your soul into someone else’s hands. No guarantees of safety- if there were guarantees, it wouldn’t really be surrender would it? The only thing separating you from ruin is trust. 

And why wouldn’t he trust Ishida? Ichigo thought, the words swimming to the forefront of his sluggish mind as though through syrup. Thick, viscous, sickly sweet, the thoughts dripped and oozed until they were swallowed by the fog. 

“Do you trust me, Ichigo?” like the clouds being parted, Ishida’s voice cut through the fog of his mind. Yes. It wasn’t even a conscious thought. As naturally as he might breathe, Ichigo’s mind responded to Ishida’s whispered question. Shivers ran in waves down his spine, a delicious tingle as he felt Ishida draw closer. His breath was warm on Ichigo’s ear, his hand soft but firm as he cradled his chin. “Then drop for me.”

Swallowed by the fog. Ichigo’s entire body grew numb. Pins and needles all over, a prickling that let him know his body was asleep. Asleep. Dropping down, down, down, into the most peaceful trance, into the most suggestible state. Even the smoky, spicy smell of the incense that pervaded the darkened room faded into the background. All that mattered right now was the sublime, bone-deep sensation of relaxation that filled the vacancy where his conscious mind should be.

Mmmmmmm.

He didn’t want it to end. It was a blissful trance, deepening each moment as Ishida counted softly above him. 1, 2, 3, hold. 1, 2, 3, release. Over and over, cycle after cycle, Ichigo’s breathing fell into the pattern. It was distracting at first, almost threatening to break this relaxing trance, but it soon fell into the background. Just a pattern he was programmed to follow.

“Mmm, good boy,” once again, Ishida’s breathy voice filled Ichigo’s world, a coil of smoke looping down into his mind and wrapping around him. Intoxicating, excruciating ecstasy. Even through the numbness, even though the fog, he felt himself twitch. Felt the blood rushing to his cock as Ishida’s soothing voice touched him exactly where he was weakest.

Good boy. Each time Ishida repeated the words, Ichigo twitched again. He knew. Ishida knew exactly what he was doing, exactly what effect he was having on him. Even with his eyes closed, Ichigo could see the satisfied smirk on Ishida’s face as he coaxed him ever deeper into trance. Barely able to focus on his words, Ichigo was consumed by the sensations Ishida spoke into life within him.

With another breathy whisper that sent waves of tingles radiating from his ears, Ishida raised the stakes. Once he fell into trance, Ichigo would have been happy to just float there in perfect relaxation forever. But that’s not why they were here. “Whenever I say ‘drop,’ I want you to fall ten times deeper, ten times more relaxed for me. But now, I also want you to feel my lips on yours, do you understand?” Yes. “Drop for me, Ichigo.”

Soft. The lips that he felt on his were the softest lips, the most tender lips. Ishida’s lips, but the lips made by his voice as he continued to whisper into his ears. Drop. Drop. Good boy. Drop for me. Ichigo’s mind ran wild with the sensation of lips on his. Even if Ishida wasn’t absolutely, one hundred percent aware of what he was doing to Ichigo, the bulge in his jeans would have made it obvious. He felt Ishida’s tongue exploring his mouth, dominating his senses even as he spoke his continuous stream of trigger words.

“You’re such a good boy Ichigo,” he said, lighting a fire inside Ichigo’s cock. The tingles that had numbed his body began prickling stronger, almost painfully as a warmth in his centre grew. He felt the first trickle of precum spill out of him as Ishida stroked the pleasure centres of his mind. “And a good boy like you deserves a reward.” Oh God. Ishida, please. “Whenever I say ‘good boy,” I want you to feel my lips on your cock, Ichigo. But no matter how good it feels, no matter how much you want it, you’re not allowed to cum.”

A pregnant pause. Through the fog of the trance, Ichigo could feel his heart racing. Could feel Ishida slowly caressing his chest. The sensation of lips on his grew overwhelming, his arousal becoming unbearable as the anticipation threatened to-

“Good boy.”

After an eternity of denial, Ichigo let out the tinniest whimper as he felt moist, supple lips wrap around the head of his cock. He could feel the steady, rhythmic pulsing of his heartbeat suffuse his length as the lips conjured by Ishida’s voice stroked him in time with his words. Up and down, Up and down. Ishida delighted in teasing him, in torturing him, in telling him exactly the ways his tongue was wringing around his head and caressing his length. Up and down, up and down. At some point, Ishida had put his fingers in Ichigo’s mouth and he hadn’t even noticed. Up and down, up and down. The pressure inside of Ichigo’s cock was building, sweet nectar spilling out with each pump of Ishida’s voice. 

“Don’t cum, Ichigo,” Ishida warned as he bucked his hips instinctively. Impossible. As good as he felt, there was no way Ichigo could cum from this. Not until Ishida told him to. Ichigo suckled on the fingers in his mouth, stars exploding behind his eyes as Ishida rewarded him with another “Good boy.”

Intense. The prickling, tingling, brain-melting sensation radiating from his manhood was too intense. It swallowed his mind as surely as Ishida’s voice swallowed his cock, filling him with more of that sweet, unspeakable pleasure. So much that he could burst. Ichigo’s cock was a beacon of molten sex in his clouded mind, a sensation so overwhelming to his entranced mind that it became his world. He felt it in his fingers. He felt it in his toes. His whole body clenched tight as Ishida whispered the words that drove him careening over the edge-

And caught him just before he fell into ecstasy. As torturous as it was, he was a slave to Ishida’s voice. His breathing took on a ragged quality as Ishida teased him, ramming him into the edge over and over again. Driving him to the brink of release, then unapologetically easing back and stretching the agony out again. Up and down, up and down. The molten sex suffusing his body began to boil, searing each of his nerve endings with the most delectable yearning. 

“Mmmm, you’ve been such a good boy today Ichigo,” Ishida whispered, nibbling on Ichigo’s earlobe as his breathing hitched. “And it’s almost time for your reward. But first, there’s one last thing I want you to do for me, okay? Whenever I snap my fingers, I want you to feel my finger on your asshole. I want you to feel me inside you, stroking you. I want you to feel raw, sexual energy building up inside you. And then, when I count down from ten to one, I want you to cum. Can you do that for me, Ichigo?” Then, without waiting for a response, “Ten.”

It was like a surge of electricity. It was like a splash of cold water. It was like an explosion of fireworks. Ichigo groaned as he was pressed into the mattress by his bucking hips. Whimpered as Ishida snapped again, feeling the ghost-like sensation of Ishida’s implanted suggestion, the whisper of fingers gently probing him.

“Nine.”

The snaps were slow, infrequent, random. 

“Eight.”

They would fall into a pattern. Snap. Snap. Snap. The pressure building, ramping, escalating, swelling.

“Seven.”

Only to stop. The pattern was broken. The silence stretched. Each second drawn out, the agony of anticipation filling him with- snap! He jerked again beneath Ishida’s ministrations, his eyes tumbling backwards in ecstasy behind closed lids.

“Six.”

He was already so close. Not even half way there, and already he was so close. He had dripped so much even his jeans were soaked, but still more precum flowed out of him with each pulse of Ishida’s fingers.

“Five.”

Ishida’s pace began to quicken. Snap, snap, snap snap, snap. Good boy. Ichigo could feel his heart racing, matching the rhythm of Ishida’s fingers. Could feel his pulse all over his body, in his cock, in his ass, in his mind. Phantom fingers thrusting into him, perfectly stimulating him in ways only his own mind could imagine. If it was possible for him to move, Ichigo would be unable to resist the urge to grab his cock and reach the conclusion right now.

But that was not possible for him in this state. Hadn’t he already accepted it? Hadn’t he already surrendered himself to Ishida’s control?

“Four.”

He was so hard. Each twitch, every spasm made him acutely aware of just how swollen he was. It was an ache verging on painful as his cock strained against the prison of denim in which it was caged. He had been teased for so long that each throb was painful in its own right, as if to protest his protracted arousal. 

“Three.”

It wasn’t going to be a problem for much longer. Oh God, every snap of Uryu’s fingers was like a cacophony of bells, sending his ears ringing and his mind reeling. So close. So close so close so close! But how much longer could he stand it? He teetered on the brink of insanity, his mind numb to all senses except for the deluge of pleasure assaulting him from all angles. The waves of ecstasy searing his nerves, Ichigo could feel his mind breaking. There was no way-

“Two.”

The pleasure intensified, wrenching an alien scream from a mouth he no longer controlled. There was no way. There was no way a human could experience such pleasure and return to a normal life afterwards. The fingers thrust into him again and again as Uryu snapped his fingers and the pressure between his legs built to an unbearable crescendo. Like the tide coming in, the pleasure racing around his body receded, sucked inch by inch into his centre. First, his feet. Then his legs. The liquid pleasure that had wracked his body was slowly, smoothly drawn into the centre of his being. As it did, his awareness of his body shrank, as though wherever that pleasure left became cut off from his consciousness. His hands were next. Then his arms. 

But as he lost sensation in his limbs, that sensation did not simply disappear. 

It began slowly, incrementally, but as the tingling in his arms and legs grew silent, the bubbling and crackling in his pelvis became that much brighter. Finally, as though it was a ball of yarn, Ichigo’s mind itself was unravelled and sucked into that swirling vortex of sexual energy. For that one, fleeting eternity, all Ichigo knew was his cock, twitching and swelling and groaning. It went on, and on, and on, and-

“One. Cum for me, Ichigo.”

All at once he exploded. He felt his back arch and his toes curl as spurt after glorious spurt filled his jeans. Like a tsunami of lust, the tidal wave of pleasure surged back along the pathways abandoned only moments prior, setting his arms and legs, his hands and feet, his chest and mind aflame with the tingling, buzzing, insistent yes yes YES of orgasm. His entire body was a live wire and it showed no sign of ending, as Uryu’s whispered encouragement and frantic snapping sent him reeling again. “Good boy. Keep cumming, Ichigo. Just like that, cum for me.”

Ichigo had no idea how long he laid there, twitching and convulsing under Uryu’s ministrations. Or how long Uryu just left him there, enraptured by the aftershocks of such a world-rocking orgasm. Certainly, by the time Ichigo had pieced enough of his mind back together to sit up, the afternoon sun was trickling through the half-closed blinds. He was quiet for a moment, watching us the bands of sunlight caressed Uryu’s shoulder blades as he hunched over his writing desk, his back turned. The soothing sound of the scratching of his pen almost lulled Ichigo back to sleep, but this time he fought the sensation. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake?” Ishida said, not bothering to look up from his notes. “Any longer and I was worried we’d be late.” As if on cue, the alarm on Ichigo’s phone went off. 5.30pm – Biomed Final. Wait- Shit! They were supposed to be studying, then Uryu suggested a quick break and-

“Son of a bitch!” Ichigo swore, groggily forcing himself to his feet. His hands trembled as he ran them through his sweat-drenched hair. He stumbled across Ishida’s dorm room, intent for the shower.

“Where do you think you’re going, Ichigo?” Uryu said, finally standing up from his desk. He still refused to turn around. “Lockout’s in ten minutes. The only way we’ll make it is if we leave right now.”

Dammit, he was right. They’d be cutting it close as it was and he couldn’t afford to tank this grade if he wanted to get into med school next year. But still- he looked into the floor length mirror. His hair- mussed and drenched with sweat. His neck- marked by Uryu’s kisses in a way that had to be intentional. His jeans- sticky and drenched with cum. He reeked of sex and sweat and shame.

“After you,” Uryu said, opening the door to his dorm room and motioning Ichigo out. He tapped pointedly to his watch, rolling up the crisp, long sleeve of his button down shirt. Tapping his foot, drawing attention to his shiny black dress shoes and sharp, fashionable chinos. The bastard had gotten changed.

Ichigo’s heart sank. One faltering step, then another. He needed this grade. A little humiliation now was nothing. His cock twitched. Once he got into med, he’d never have to see any of the assholes in his undergrad science course again. It continued to stir, twitching in time with his racing heartbeat as he thought of all those faces, his peers' and his lecturers' disgusted eyes plastered on him the moment he walked into the exam. But there was no turning back now. He couldn’t meet Uryu’s eyes as he shuffled past him, skirting beneath his smirk as he locked the door behind them.

“Good boy.”


End file.
